Tatsuo, el viento incontrolable
by Zendawner
Summary: Mi primer fanfic de League of Legends en mucho tiempo, espero que sea de su agrado. (Historia de mi OC, involucra mas personajes de LoL a lo largo de los capitulos.)
1. Chapter 1

Profundo en las Montañas Pico de Acero de Runaterra, continuó mi camino,  
sin nada mas que mi espada de madera y un saco de fruta a cuestas, muchas diran que es una  
locura cruzar de Noxus a Piltover sin compañia ni provisiones, pero despues de que esos mercaderes quisieron  
venderme, prefiero valerme por mi mismo.

Cada paso que doy se hunde mas en la nieve, mi vista llega a nublarse poco a poco  
y la fruta comienza a congelarse en mi saco, pero debia llegar, si lo que esa carta decia era cierto, pronto encontraria  
mis respuestas, veo a lo lejos un cadaver, quiza de un viajero poco preparado, me acerco y lo reviso, la suerte esta de mi lado,  
una antorcha, un abrigo oscuro encapuchado, una daga y un hacha, tomare todo excepto las armas, mi espada de madera es mas que suficiente por ahora, el frio comienza a disiparse, la nieve es reemplazada por tierra y rocas, y en el horizonte encuentro mi destino: Piltover.

La ciudad es lo que escuche que es: una metropolis de la tecnologia, inventos por ahi, cientificos por alla y amplios campos limpios de contaminacion, ahora veo porque es la hermana de Zaun, parece ser el lugar ideal para disfrutar de la tecnologia, pero yo vengo aqui por otra razon, en medio de una plaza cercana tomo asiento, descanso del largo viaje y releo el contenido de mi carta:

"Dirigete hacia Piltover, tu entrenamiento, habilidades y fuerza seran mas que bienvenidos en el cuerpo policial,  
cuando hayas logrado obtener tu propio uniforme, enviame un ave mensajera y sabre que sigues con vida, cuidate mucho  
- El Imperdonable"

El cuerpo policial de Piltover, famoso por tener a 4 campeones de la Liga y mantener un muy bajo nivel de crimen por años, quiza  
es hora de que mis habilidades ayuden a otros, en lugar de dañarlos, rezo por que sea asi, Maestro.


	2. Chapter 2

Han pasado 2 dias desde que llegue a Piltover, decidi acostumbrarme a una ciudad tan grande antes de ir a  
enlistarme, no tomarian a un extranjero tan facil en la fuerza. Me dirijo hacia la comisaria pero entonces veo  
a un hombre de cabello rubio caminando con muchisimos pergaminos, parecia que tenia mucha prisa por leerlos, entonces  
se tropezo, pobresillo, pero entonces me dirigi a ayudarle.

- Oye, cuidado amigo, no deberias...Ezreal?  
**Ez:** el mismo, gracias por ayudarme  
No esperaba encontrarme al Explorador Prodigioso tan temprano, pense que estaria discutiendo a donde dirigirse en su edificio,  
o hablando con Heimerdinger a estas horas de la mañana, despues de todo, su reputacion como campeon de la Liga lo procede.

- N-no fue nada, aunque debo preguntar, que son todos estos pergaminos? mapas? pense que habias-  
**Ez:** Oh, perdona, pero esto es confidencial, me han encargado estudiarlo de inmediato, asi que, gracias pero me voy.  
Asi de simple tomo sus cosas y se marcho, ¿confidencial? que yo sepa la mayoria, si no es que todos los mapas de Runaterra, los tenia el,  
que podria ser tan importante como para seguir siendo "confidencial"? Dejando eso de lado, me dirigi a la Comisaria.

Un edificio grande, lleno de las tipicas frases de "Garantizamos tu seguridad", pero era realmente enorme, en cualquier otra ciudad seria  
sobre-construir, pero aqui en Piltover, parece algo normal, entro con cuidado y mi arma en mano, nunca se sabe, ahi es cuando  
miro un cartel de "SE BUSCA" y reconozco perfectamente el rosro: Jynx, presunta hermana de Vi y la mas buscada, ironico, si me lo preguntas a mi.  
Me acerco a un empleado.

- Disculpe, donde puedo unirme al cuerpo policial?  
**Empleado:** Enlistarte? por alla, siga ese pasillo, tercera puerta a la izquierda.  
- Muchas gracias.  
Camino lentamente, tratando de analizar el lugar, me acerco a la puerta y entonces escucho una conversacion:  
- "En serio, porque debo molestarme con los novatos? este es trabajo de oficina! Mi verdadero trabajo esta en las calles!"  
- "Vi, ya hablamos de esto, no siempre vas a resolver los problemas a puños,necesitas saber relajarte"  
**Vi**: Y tu necesitas saber divertirte, te pegas mucho a los libros, querida Cait.  
Quien hubiera pensado que en mi primera visita esto pasaria,decidi tocar la puerta y esperar lo mejor.  
*TOC*TOC*  
**Cait:** Oh,*limpia su garganta* pase, por favor.  
Abro la puerta, parecia un lugar bastante bien equipado, uniformes, montañas de papeles se veian a simple vista, y ahi estaban: Vi y Caitlyn, el duo dinamico contra el crimen de Piltover.

- B-buenos dias, vengo a enlistarme a la fuerza.  
**Vi:** tu? no te ofendas amigo, pero aqui necesitamos musculos, no huesos.  
**Cait:** Vi! por favor perdone a mi compañera, si gusta comenzaremos la entrevista.  
Me rei un poco, cierto es que mi complexion daba mucho que desear, pero esa broma fue perfecta.  
- Eso no sera ningun problema, le aseguro que puedo hacer mucho mas de lo que parece. -dije dirijiendome a la mujer de los guanteletes gigantes, a quien mire con intriga - Y por supuesto, cuando guste.  
**Vi:** Ah si? pues te vere en el campo de pruebas, novato!  
Y sin mas, salio de la oficina giñandole un ojo a su compañera, parece que en trabajo de oficinas se refiere, Vi siempre se sale con la suya.  
Caitlyn dio un suspiro y continuo como toda una profesional, se sento al otro lado del escritorio y me miro seriamente  
**Cait**: Esa Vi, enfin, comenzemos por lo mas simple, quien eres? de donde vienes?  
- Mi nombre es Tatsuo, naci en Ionia y actualmente no tengo hogar, mis padres murieron cuando era joven y fui criado en la Escuela de Espadachines, ahi fue donde entrene por gran parte de mi vida.  
**Cait**: Vaya, asi que por eso cargas con esa espada de madera? y dime, porque quieres unirte a la Policia de Piltover?  
**Tatsuo**: Asi es, es un regalo de mi maestro. Quiero unirme a la fuerza porque quiero ser de utilidad, quiero luchar y proteger a los debiles.  
**Cait:** Muy buena respuesta, has tenido antecedentes penales? ya sea aqui o en Ionia?  
**Tatsuo**: Por supuesto que no, de ser asi aun estaria en mi hogar.  
**Cait:** De acuerdo, normalmente eso seria todo, pero hay algo que debo preguntarte: Porque miraste a Vi de esa manera? - dijo esto acercandose a mi, con una mirada realmente seria.  
**Tatsuo:** Disculpe?  
**Cait**: No creas que no lo note, ahora responde.  
**Tatsuo**: Con todo respeto, es un asunto personal, le aseguro que no es lo que usted esta pensando.  
Caitlyn me miro detenidamente, cruzo sus brazos y respondio con una leve sonrisa.  
**Cait**: Muy bien, te creo por ahora, pero la proxima vez ten mas cuidado con esos ojos carmesi tuyos.  
Dicho esto di una suspiro de alivio y me entrego un uniforme.  
**Cait:** Pruebate esto y dirigete a los campos de pruebas, estoy segura que Vi te esta esperando.  
**Tatsuo**: Muchas gracias, con permiso.

**-PERSPECTIVA DE CAITLYN-**  
Un joven de Ionia...cabello corto, ojos carmesi, delgado y espadachin...definitivamente no es un voluntario cualquiera, que hace  
un hombre de Ionia al otro lado de Runaterra? Quizas Ezreal sepa algo...despues de todo, esta estudiando los territorios de Ionia ahora mismo.  
El personal puede encargarse hoy del papeleo, tengo que investigar esto a fondo.


End file.
